


Sweater Paws | Royality

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Roman borrows a sweater while Patton is away.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sweater Paws | Royality

Roman didn't like it when Patton had to leave but sometimes he did. There was nothing he could do about it. As much as he'd love to spend every waking moment with Patton in his arms or vice versa the sad reality was they had jobs.

Patton has promised Emile that he would go and spend a couple days with him shopping during his winter break. He had been gone since eleven that morning and now it was almost midnight.

Tossing Patton's favorite blanket into the couch, Roman walked into their bedroom. He opened up the closet door and placed his hands in his hips. For a moment he just looked at the inside of the closet. The top row was filled with his clothes, many different bright, vibrant colors screaming for attention ranging from red to purple. The bottom was Patton's clothes. His were much lighter, more pastels but he still had almost every color under the sun just as Roman did.

He reached out and thumbed along all Patton's clothes looking for the one he wanted. He then saw one of Patton's sweaters. It was a light, pastel pink, one of Patton's favorites. He grabbed it and then a pair of his own pajama pants.

Roman slid the sweater over his head after putting on the pants. He was grateful that Patton mostly wore clothes that were too big for him. While Patton's clothes hung off his frame, they would hug Roman just tightly enough that, with the combination of Patton's vanilla scent that came from his shampoo, it was like his boyfriend had his arms around him.

He walked into the living room and started searching for a movie to put on. So many choices. He and Patton, truthfully, just had the best taste in movies. He chose Mulan, one of Patton's favorites and it was easy to know why.

Once the movie started playing Roman sat down on the couch. He pulled the blanket around him and took a deep breath in, vanilla and cookies. It had only been a day. He shouldn't miss Patton this much, he had seen him only a little more than eleven hours ago, but he did.

Soon the movie's dialogue turned into background noise, a distant buzzing. His eyes started to grow heavy and his breathing started to slow. Not long into the movie he was asleep, curled up in Patton's favorite blanket and one of his favorite shirts.

-

Opening up the door with a yawn, Patton placed his hand covered by the sleeve of one of his too big sweaters over his mouth and rubbed his eyes. He gave a wave and lopsided, tired grin to Emile as he locked the door.

His eyes furrowed as he heard Mulan playing in the living room. It was late, Roman should be asleep. He had promised not to stay up.

He peered into the living room and smiled when he saw Roman asleep in the couch, covered by his blanket. He walked over and knelt down in front of Roman. His smile widened when he heard the soft snores and noticed Roman was also wearing one of his sweaters. He couldn't help but think how cute he looked in his sweater.

Patton pushed the hair out of Roman's eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead before he lifted the blanket off Roman. With the blanket still in hand he climbed on top of Roman and the blanket on top of himself. He took off his glasses before he wrapped his arms around Roman's torso and still fast asleep Roman did the same.


End file.
